Nursing A Fox
by Neosamuel
Summary: After Tails is badly injured in a plane crash, Cream finds herself lost in a forest. With Tails unable to do much, Cream must not only make sure that Tails makes it alive, but that they both make it. Discontinued for now
1. Chapter 1

Nursing a Fox

Chapter 1, Broken Prowler

A simple trip from Station Square to Vanilla's house that is what Tails had planed for. He had agreed to take Cream to Station Square so that she could meet with the rest of her friends and have a good time. She did but now it was time to go home. Sonic bid his friends goodbye as he ran home with Amy in tow. They lived together now after the whole spying incident. Tails avoided taking a side. He loved Sonic as a brother, and Sally was the closest thing to a mother he had. Even after hearing from both sides he decided to stay quiet and hoped that if he fell in love in the future, it wouldn't have similar problems. Rouge flew to where ever she would go next. Tails got the Tornado ready and Cream got in the back seat with Tails in the pilot's seat. For a half hour everything went well, going over a forest nothing out of the ordinary. Tails turned to Cream and asked "You holding up alright?" She replied with a smile and a nod. Cheese looked up and smiled as well then went back to watching the forest. Tails looked back and noticed something on the dashboard. "I just put new oil in, why is it saying I'm out?" He taped the dash a few times but nothing happened. "Is it alright?" Cream asked, "Ya the meter is just broken." Tails replied.

Less then a minute later the engine started to act up. The Tornado began to stutter and sputter black smoke. Quickly the plane became impossible to control, and Tails grabbed Cream by her arm and jumped out hoping to fly to safety. However Tails mistimed his jump and his leg slammed against the rear rudder. He screamed in pain as he lost his grip on Cream and fell into the thick forest below. Cream could still fly and rushed to where he landed. She found him on the ground in crying out in agony. His left leg was bleeding badly and his right arm and shoulder was broken. Cream panicked and began to shout for help, but in the middle of the forest no one could hear. "Cream! Help me..." Tails cried out his voice quickly weakening. Cheese tried to grab Cream's dress but it was no use. But Cream got the message. With complete disregard for decency she pulled off her dress and rapped Tail's bleeding leg up and following his next command she raised it on a nearby rock. Tails then passed out and Cream began to pray for his survival. Cheese looked around for a while and found a nearby cave with a flowing stream nearby. The chao took a drink and returned to Cream.

Cheese poked and prodded Cream but could not convince her to leave Tail's side. He put himself between Cream and Tails and called for her attention. "Come on Cheese, Tails is hurt." Cream said as she gently pushed the chao aside, but he came back between them and began to draw. He drew a makeshift cave and a squiggly line for a steam and called Creams attention once more. "Ooo, Choo!" the chao said pointing in the direction of the cave. "Ok, but you have to look after Tails." Cheese smiled and stood at attention as Cream went to investigate looking back to make sure Tails was ok.

Quickly Cream found the cave and took a look inside, it was small, smaller then her bedroom. The cave was mostly dark save a few cracks of light from the ceiling, but at least it appeared dry. She also found the stream and cupped her hands to take a drink. The water taste good, better then normal tap water. Cream found her way back to Tails and Cheese and asked the chao if Tails was still alright. "Muu!" he said with joy. Cream carefully picked up Tails keeping his legs elevated. He was heavy, as she walked to the cave she began to wish Amy was here "She would be strong" she thought. Eventually she got to the cave and rested Tails down. She found another rock just outside and raised his leg and after another trip outside collected a few armfuls of leaves and placed them under Tail's head.

Later that night it stormed. Water leaked in from the cracks and Cream couldn't sleep. She was cold, only in boxers she needed to be warm but Tail's needed her dress, not to mention it was too blood-soaked to be any good. She crawled up to Tails and put her head on his chest hoping he was still warm. She then felt his heartbeat and finally felt like things where going to be ok. Now she could get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Nursing a Fox

Chapter 2

Day 2

Tails finally came to at sunrise where streaks of light where entering the cave Cream had brought him to. He was a little confused, looking around before finding Cream had been sleeping with her head on his chest, but his eyes shot open to see she was only in a pair of shorts. He wasn't able to get his right arm to move so he gently stroked her head with the left. He wasn't in much pain although his cut leg and broken arm felt numb. He lied his head down and continued to stroke Cream's hair. He smiled needing something soft to hold on to. "Cream… are you alright?" He asked waking her up. Cream picked herself off his chest, Tails couldn't help but notice how tired she looked, "Hard time going to sleep?" Cream nodded half dazed, the cave was still damp from the night before. "Cream, where is your dress?" Tails asked trying to make himself comfortable despite his lack of mobility. "I had to tie up your leg… you wore bleeding really, really bad." Tails nodded, he was just happy to be alive. He asked Cream to unwrap his leg so he could see how bad it was. Cream did as she was asked with Cheese lazily looking in his own spot of the cave. Tails managed to sit up with a little help and looked at his wound. "This is not good…" Tails said with concern. The large cut seamed to have clotted overnight; thou something that nasty should be stitched up.

Tail's stomach began to growl loudly. "Any idea where we are?" he asked Cream, "In a forest." Cream said with a smile, nothing could seem to sour her mood. "Choo, Choo!" Cheese shouted bouncing his little arms on his belly. "Cheese is hungry too." Cream announced. Tails looked at her and asked, "Since we are in a forest, do you think we could find a few fruits or berries?" Cream nodded and asked Cheese to look after Tails as she left the cave. Cheese then prodded the foxes head, "Ruu?" the chao asked and Tails replied "umm… I'm fine?" Cheese smiled and continued to watch him.

Meanwhile Cream and Tail's disappearance did not go unnoticed. Vanilla reported her daughter missing that same mourning, hoping that Tails was just late and they would arrive at night. Sonic was out on the search, Rotor had given him directions were Tails' route would have taken him, and Amy was comforting Vanilla trying to stop her from going insane. Like any good mother, her child was the most important thing in her life. "So where do you think they are?" Sonic asked Rotor over his cell phone. "Well, they should be somewhere in the Eastern Forest." He replied. Sonic rolled his eyes; the forest was vast, at least twice, if not triple the size of the Great Forest. Sally noticed Rotor and asked "What is going on?" Rotor turned around to face her and said. "Tails and Cream have gone missing; I think they crashed in the Eastern Forest. I'm trying to help find them." He was careful not to mention Sonic's name, It had only been a week since the fight broke out and Sonic and Sally had put little effort into repairing what they could of there friendship. Sally however wasn't stupid, she knew Sonic would go looking for his best friend, and she would not leave one of her friends or an innocent to die. She took Rotor's cell phone and spoke, "Sonic…" but on the other end Sonic was still a little bitter at her for trying to hurt Amy. "I don't want to talk." He stubbornly said across the phone. Sally took a deep breath and said, "Look I'm not in a good mood with you either, but if you want Tails and his friend to make it out alright your going to need my help, now let's act like the adults we are and figure this out."

The maturity statement, one Sonic always hated but with Tails and Cream's life at stake, he needed her help. "Just, tell me where you think they are…" Sally smiled and looked to the map and a few calculations Rotor had up on a near by computer. After running it thou in her head and moving her finger across the map she determined where the plane would have crashed and told Sonic where to go. "That's at least two day from here!" he complained but Sally stated, "Our friends are worth much more than that, good luck." Sonic took a deep breath and thanked her. Back at the cave, Cream had returned with a few fruits and as many berries as she could hold in a ceramic bowl she had found while foraging.

She handed Cheese a few berries first whom happy scoffed them down. "Not so fast little piggy." Cream said to her chao, who didn't seam to care. She had given a ripe orange to Tails and a few berries and gave the same to herself, leaving what was left in the bowl. Tails managed to peal the orange with his teeth and took a big watery bite. "This is so good." Tails spoke with his mouth half full. "Thanks" she said still smiling. The two spoke for a while and then Cream left to fill the bowl with water as Tails advised. Five minutes after she left Cheese began to groan. "You alright Cheese?" Tails asked but Cheese had already rushed out of the cave. "Urrrrg" Tails had noticed a feeling in his stomach "No… not here." He said to himself as he dragged himself out of the cave. The berries had turned out to be rotten and Tails knew the danger of becoming dehydrated. Cream was also suffering from the rotten berries, but fortunately got over it faster then the others and made it back to the cave by dark. Tails was still sitting in a hole he had dug when she returned. "I'm sorry Tails." She said, for one not smiling. "Its ok he replied, nobody would have known. I think it's the berries." Tails said, gesturing over to Cheese. Cream giggled, and then cupped her hands giving Tails a drink, claiming she had washed he hands at the river. The three managed to get over there indigestion and slept in the cave. Cream slept close to Tails again to stay warm. Tails noticed she was still in her underwear and told himself to remember to find a way to get the blood off her dress so she wouldn't be so cold. Meanwhile even thou the night Sonic made his run, hoping get to his friends as soon as possible, "Its only another day right… they can make it."


	3. Chapter 3

Nursing a Fox

Chapter 3

Day 3

"Ugg…" Tails moaned as he awoke. His body ached, he felt feverish, and he could barely think straight. Cheese caught sight of this and opened Cream's eyelids.

"Stop it" Cream said rolling over. She began to hear Tails in agony and went over to check. "Are you alright?" she said with concern. "Urrg" Tails moaned in reply. Cream unwrapped her dress off his injured leg and as soon as she saw it her eyes shot open. The cuts that were fine the day before had become worse; the blood appeared have puss on the wounds. Cream couldn't tell what it meant, but knew that this wasn't supposed to happen. Tails leaned himself up and looked at his wound. He didn't say a word, he was too scared. The wound was badly infected and if Tails didn't get help he would die.

Tails eventually found the courage to tell Cream what this meant, but toned it down for her. "My leg is infected…" He told the young rabbit, "If we don't get help soon, it's going to get really bad. I need you to start a fire outside, so someone might be able to see us." Cream did as she was told, mostly out of fear of losing Tails. Fortunately it was a hot day so starting the fire was of little difficulty. As soon as she got done with that she took the bowl and went to the river for water. Vanilla always told her when she was sick to drink lots of water, "Maybe it would work for Tails." She thought.

Meanwhile Sonic was still on the run to where Sally believed the Tornado crashed, his cell phone's signal died out in the deep forest so if she was wrong then there was no way of getting a second guess. He managed to stay focused, sensing that his friend was in danger. Like Amy could find him just by instinct, he could tell when his friends were in danger. Even without sleep he ran thou the forest, rushing to the only hint he had. Within four hours he made his way to the location Sally had told him. He only found a trail of broken metal, but the red and yellow colors were clearly that of the Tornado. He held a piece of metal in his hand, painted with the twin tailed insignia. He followed the wreckage and eventually found the bulk of the bi-plane. "TAILS, CREAM!" he shouted as loud as he could. He took a deep breath and yelled "ANYONE!"

Tails heard Sonic in the distance; He had gotten no better and attempted to shout "Sonic!" It was weak. Cream had by that point retuned and asked with excitement "Is Mr. Sonic here!?" "Yell, so he can find us." Tails told him. Cream took a deep breath and yelled "MR. SONIC, OVER HERE!" Sonic heard this clearly and ran, seeing a fire nearby he knew it had to be them. He made it to the cave and was happy to see his friends alive, but this was shattered when he saw how they were. Cream was only in boxer shorts and Tails was lying down unable to get up. Having his leg rapped up in a bloody dress was also a bad sign. "What happened to ya buddy?" Sonic asked his friend. With the only arm he had that wasn't broken. He unwrapped the dress to reveal his infected leg. Sonic looked with shock as he pulled out his phone and attempted to call for help, but no signal. "Da... Dang it!" he shouted, correcting himself so he didn't swear in front of Cream. He picked up Tails in both arms and said "Come on Cream, he gotta get out of her." Cream nodded worried about Tails and told Cheese to come on.

Sonic wished he could run, so he could get his friend to a doctor, but he also had to make sure Cream made it out as well and she wasn't near as fast as he was. Sonic got bored and decided to start talking. "You know Cream, Vanilla is gonna be happy to see you." Cream nodded with a smile, she felt safe around Sonic. "Mom is worried sick isn't she?" She said calmly. "Ya, but Amz is keeping her sane." He replied.

The talking went on even thou the night, Sonic refused himself sleep and Cream kept a hand on his shoulder so she could tell where he was, Cheese acted similarly. Tails was the only one who slept that night. Sure Sonic's arms where heavenly to Amy, but Tails was different. Even thou he was a little uncomfortable, he still managed to rest. Throughout the night they walked forward. Sonic knew if he walked all night and all day he would be able to get his friends help by the next dusk.


End file.
